Timeless
by onceuponacaptainswan
Summary: Let's pretend Emma and Killian left the party at Granny's to have a quiet moment. Spoilers for the season finale. Straight up fluff.


**A/N: The Airborne Toxic showed up on my Pandora today and inspired this since I don't have it in me to write angst after the finale. I wrote this pretty quickly and didn't do a lot of editing since I wanted to hurry up and get it posted so I'm still unsure about if this is really any good or not. Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

 _You are, you are_

 _The only thing that makes me feel like_

 _I can live forever, forever_

 _With you, my love_

* * *

"Killian, can you do something for me?"

They left the impromptu celebration at Granny's early, when Emma told her parents and Henry goodbye and dragged Killian to the Charming's loft and back to her bed where she had all but tackled him when they reunited. Now they're lying together in the small space as he holds her body against his, both of them still fully clothed besides their jackets and shoes that ended up in a pile on the floor, but still more intimate than anything she's ever experienced.

"I'd do anything for you, Swan."

Of course he would. If she hadn't known it before, she did now. The image of his death in the alternate story still replays in her head, no matter how hard she tries to push the painful memory away.

She shifts positions so she can face him, arms folded on his chest where she rests her chin, while he uses his hook to toy with a strand of blonde hair that's fallen out of place. "You know how you always tell me you're a survivor?"

He smiles at her, almost identical to the way he did when they were in a similar position earlier. "Aye. And that I am, darling."

She almost rolls her eyes. Smug bastard. "Yeah, that's the thing. I know you are…" she trailed off, unsure of how to say what was on her mind. This was exactly why she hadn't told him how she felt yet- she knew she loved him and that she was loved in return, but her confession to Regina in the Enchanted Forest came back to her again. She wants to say it, wants him to know more than anything. But she was right, saying it will only make it real. And as much as she wants it to be, as much as she's positive he won't leave her like almost everyone else has, the idea still overwhelms her with fear.

"Emma?" Killian can tell now that something's clearly bothering her again. "Talk to me, love. What's on your mind?"

She looks away, unable to meet his gaze. "I know you're good at surviving. Great, for that matter. And I'm thankful you helped save me and Henry, but please don't put yourself in that kind of danger ever again. Because I think watching you die was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, and I couldn't handle it if something else happened and we weren't able to bring you back again." She doesn't realize she's crying until he reaches to wipe her tears away with his thumb.

"It's alright, darling." He pulls her closer against his chest and kisses her forehead. "As long as I can control it, you won't have to worry about losing me again. Ever."

Emma looks up at him, trying to smile as she dries her eyes. "Promise?"

"I promise."

Before either one can speak again, she moves up to capture his lips in a kiss that he aggressively returns, making any fear or worry she felt quickly disappear. She pulls away from him when they're both out of breath, her forehead falling against his, and she finally utters the words she's been working up the courage to say for so long. "I love you so much."

He stills and she's worried she spoke too soon before he grins at her as if she's just made him the happiest man in the world. "I know, darling. I love you, too."

He moves quickly to kiss her again, moving his hand from her back to angle her head and deepen the kiss as their tongues meet, making her moan softly against his mouth. She becomes all too aware of the fact that they're on her bed and wants nothing more than to spend the night taking the next step in their relationship, but her family will come back from Granny's soon and _why hasn't she gotten her own place yet?_

He pulls away first, seeming to read her mind. "As much as I'd like to continue this, love, your parents will be back soon, and I doubt this situation would end well…even if they do seem to owe me a favor or two."

She laughs as her head falls on his shoulder, imagining what he would probably try to get away with in front of her father from now on.

They lay in comfortable silence then, his fingers slowly tracing up and down her spine as she snuggles closer into his chest. Emma began thinking about yet another incident of them meeting for the first time, as if they were meant to find each other no matter what version of themselves or reality it was.

"Swan, you realize this makes the fourth time you and I have met in some sort of different realm or era?" he asks before she can mention it. "I'd say we're timeless, love."

She smiles into his chest. "Yeah, I was just thinking about that. I was also thinking about the fact that I've always felt so drawn to you every single time we met, even if I wasn't always willing to admit it."

He chuckles lightly. "Of course you were, Swan. Although the first three times we met, you tied me to a tree and held a dagger to my throat, handcuffed me to a park bench and had me arrested, and tried to get me drunk." He yelps in surprise when she reaches up to pinch his arm.

"You should know not to make fun of me," she tells him, smirking. "But that's not what I meant. Even though I waited so long to acknowledge it, something inside of me always felt like I was supposed to meet you, like you were meant to be part of my life. The reason I treated you the way I did at first was the same reason I've held back from a lot of things- I was too scared to see where it would lead to."

He presses his lips to the top of her head. "You don't have to be scared anymore. I love you, Swan."

Emma sighs with contentment, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that she's where she's meant to be. "I know. I love you, too. We are timeless and all."


End file.
